phawrongulafandomcom-20200214-history
README
Brief list of tricks, quirks and gotchas you NEED to know if you are going to be editing this wiki. Riot Act Please remember this is a fact based wiki and not a propaganda / slander sheet. For an idea of what kind of material is not acceptable here, there is no better example than the Pharyngula wiki. As a basic rule of thumb, here are some rough guidelines - *Avoid emotive language, ad hominem, and excessively derisive terminology. Just imagine you are explaining the baboons to your mom or your boss. *EVERYTHING MUST BE INDEPENDENTLY VERIFIABLE - provide links and citations for ALL assertions, where possible to primary sources. *NO QUOTE MINING - provide full context and background for all material captured, as well as primary source links. *We all get carried away here at some point or other. Feel free to tone down the contributions of others where they lapse into baboon style dung flinging - we all do it, and we appreciate a bucket of water to cool us off, as their stupidity often does get overwhelming. We have to keep each other honest. This especially extends to inadequate citation and referencing. Of course, there are exceptions to these rules, such as Greg Laden, about whom it is impossible to say anything without it sounding like satire. But other than that, please try and stay rational - we aim to present an objective information resource for folks that may have encountered FFTB for the first time. Wiki-markup Is *NOT* HTML While there are numerous similarities, Wiki markup will generally not accept standard HTML, and may in fact do really strange things with it. This should not be a cause of fear or an excuse to not attempt using it. Anyone moderately fluent in HTML should not have too many difficulties grasping the basics. There are numerous resources to assist you - *Wikipedia *Wikia help guides *Wikia FAQs, Fora and Support *The World's Biggest Tech Support Manual Not All Links Are Equal When you create hyperlinks, Wikia offers two options - *'"To a wiki page"' - is for pages that already exist within the Phawrongula wiki. Here you specify the page title. When you enter the title, the top right will indicate "searching" and return either "page exists" or a not found response. If it does not search, click the "To an external link" radio button and then back again - this should kick it in the cunt and make it look. If not found, check your spelling and that the page actually exists. *'"To an external link"' - is for everything else. Any normally formatted, full expressed URL should be accepted. Some Links Are Fatal When editing, it is STRONGLY recommended to make a copy of your content outside your browser BEFORE committing and hitting 'publish'. Some links to some sites are fatal - Wiki will label your article as spam and destroy it in a manner which is not recoverable. An example of a site which triggers this response is pastehtml, and there may well be others. Embedded Media NOTE: Anon editors CANNOT add media, even images. This is built into Wikia and cannot be worked around. You will need to create an editor's account. As a sort of reassurance, even the folks that are admins here are unable to view who created accounts (or are to stupid to work out how), so accounts are relatively anon anyway. This is largely an area of "suck it and see" - either it works or it doesn't. There are these Wikia help documents - *Video embed tool *Audio files When providing links to media for these tools, always use the simplest, most generic kind of link format available, e.g. avoid https protocol, shortened URLs, forum style URLs like youtu.be etc. Editor Tool - "Source" and "Visual" Windows Visual Mode - this is largely a rich text WYSIWYG style editor everyone should be familiar with. You will encounter minor issues, such as image captions not being visible in the editor - you can verify whether your edits are correct using the preview button, which should show an 'as published" view. Source Mode '''- this is largely for propeller heads and best left alone. It is however a quick and easy method for making minor tweaks or repositioning the text entry cursor. ''When you have completed editing your document and view the finished product, '''always reopen the whole document editor window again - if it defaults to source mode and does not allow visual mode, you have added some kind of formatting that has thrown it. This will cause grief to subsequent editors. Please review your changes to find the problem element and correct it. Pretty please. '' Vandalism and shit If you don't have "rollback" privileges and feel you should, contact one of the admins or ask at the Slymepit. Vandalism is not as big a deal as the vandals seem to think. What they may spend hours doing can be undone in seconds. Here are a bunch of useful links - *Admin guide - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide *Recent edits - http://phawrongula.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity *All activity - http://phawrongula.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges *Rolling back - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Reverting Bulk vandalism from individual users can be undone by going to that users page where a "remove all edits by this user" option is available.